Always
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: "I'll always be with you," you whisper to me, pointing to my chest, "in here." GhiraLink Hurt/Comfort fic. Slight Shonen-ai. NO FLAMES!


**Just a quick oneshot for an anonymous friend.**

**Luv u, man!**

* * *

_Always_

As I rest in my bed, I am bothered by something: It's cold.

Where are you? Are you near? Or are you away?

I never know with you. You're so quick to move, so eager. You just want to leave me. I know you do. I'm nothing special. I sigh and crawl out of bed. I'm barefoot; it hurts to be this cold. I shiver as I grab a blanket and wrap myself in it, covering my exposed feet, arms, and legs. Opening the window, I look into the dark sky, letting the moonlight in. Said moonlight bathes and dances on my face and neck, losing itself slightly after it attempts to cover my shoulders.

I want you back with me. I want my bed to be warm and my body to feel restful and snug against your body. I want you to hug me in my sleep like you used to. Now you're busy; I hate that.

At least the stars won't leave me. They're so bright; they flicker in the blackness of the infinite night sky. They're always rotating slightly, making me feel comforted. They watch over me on all sides, glistening to reassure me. I sleep with my pillow hugged against my body, hoping to gather warmth from it; your warmth. But I won't, because you're not here.

Come back to me… I know you said you'd always be with me… you did! Don't you remember?

_"I'll always be with you, Skychild."_ You told me, readying your things to leave. You nudged my head with your finger, saying, _"In here."_ What did _that_ mean? Were you going away for a long time? I was too upset to ask any of those questions… but I wanted you to stay! I wanted you to pick me up in your arms and tell me, _"I've changed my mind, I won't go. I won't ever go."_

But you didn't.

You left seemingly without a care. You didn't even look back. Did you hate me? Did you hate me for every wrong thing I did to stop you? Did you hate me because you were supposed to, or because you wanted to?

Please come back to me, I love you.

Leaves blow through my window, falling perfectly on the floor, and leaving the scent of flowers: The kind you'd pick for me. They smelled so sweet, and looked so beautiful in my hair. You'd decorate me with them, laughing as you put a pink one behind my ear.

_"You look so lovely…"_ You'd say, laughing. That was always right before you kissed me: A laugh.

Was it mockery all along? No, I refuse to believe that! You love me! Don't you?

I crawled back into bed, covering myself in more and more sheets, needing and _longing_ for your voice and your warmth. I shiver and feel my teeth chatter. I want you back, I truly do. I want to lay against you and smell the scent of your skin. I want your strong arms around my shoulders, and your breath on my neck.

This bed feels so lonely without you. You promised you'd never go, and yet you went. You left; decided by your own will to leave me alone. The night we connected, you _swore_ to me you wouldn't hurt me. You'd never pain me or make me sad.

_"This won't hurt a bit, I promise."_ You said. It was a lie, it _did_ hurt. But it hurt less because I trusted you… and I loved you. The next morning, you'd tell me how you couldn't sleep. You saw me smile in my slumber and you said that you smiled, too. That made me smile again.

Come back. Please?

A knock at my window. I am too excited to breathe. I rush to my previously opened windows and look around, noticing a branch swaying in the wind, slightly tapping at my window. I sigh even louder, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.

I lazily traipse back to my bed, falling into it. I tuck myself in under the covers, not bothering to open my eyes. As I rest against the pillow, I feel something drape itself over my shoulders. I am much too tired to notice this, as I emit soft, shaky breaths. I see these breaths turn to steam, forming small clouds in the air.

Gentle, warm breath falls over my neck and ear, heating me a little more. I fail to notice a second time, too lost in sleep and thought to care about much. The steamy breaths still come from my mouth, depressing me further.

Another figure presses against my back and places their head on my collarbone. Their breath still remains, but now on my chest. My ears perk up a bit, feeling the warmth come back to me. _Mmh…_ it feels good… Familiar.

_"I am here now," _you whisper softy in my ear, making it twitch slightly. I smile in my sleep again, just like old times. I _know_ it's you. I know your aura… and besides that, I love you.

_"I will always be with you…"_ you whisper, even softer now. One of your warm, gentle hands falls over my chest. You draw circles around my heart, stopping eventually, only to murmur to me again. _"…In here."_


End file.
